Meia noite
by Lola Carvalho
Summary: Noite de natal. Lembranças de felicidade. Até que Kim Fischer surpreende Patrick Jane na porta de seu quarto. E quanto a Teresa Lisbon? Onde ela estaria? *Eu sei que não parece, mas é Jisbon * The mentalist e seus personagens não me pertencem


**Feliz natal *-***

Ele olhava para o teto, pensativo.

Não havia uma marca que parecia o Elvis, mas ainda assim era relaxante olhar para cima. Ele pensava em tudo que que havia acontecido até agora.

Em outros natais ele se vestira de papai noel para entregar o presente se sua pequenina filha, que não tardou em perceber que aquele "papai noel" era, na verdade, seu pai. E também não tardou em correr para os seus braços e abraça-lo como se aquele fora o primeiro e o último natal em sua vida.

Por infelicidade, aquele fora seu último natal.

Algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto do loiro, porém ele não se importou em enxuga-las.

Ele se culpava mais do que tudo, mesmo que ele tivesse tirado a vida do homem que arruinou sua família. A culpa o consumia por dentro, principalmente nesta época do ano.

Há alguns dias atrás ele pensara em voltar para Califórnia e ir para os lugares que ele costumava ir com suas meninas, mas isso só faria a dor aumentar.

Então decidiu ficar. E lá estava ele, em um quarto de um hotel qualquer, olhando para o teto.

Uma batida na porta o tira de seus pensamentos e memórias dolorosas.

Quem poderia estar em sua porta na noite de natal?

Pensou em ignorar e voltar para seu mundo de lembranças, mas as batidas vieram novamente.

Levantou-se para ver quem era, e não se espantou ao descobrir.

– Kim? – disse ele ao abrir a porta

– Jane...

– Está tudo bem?

– Sim, está!

– Temos algum caso para trabalhar? – perguntava ele confuso

– Não... Nada disso! Eu apenas vim ver se você estava bem...

– Eu estou bem... – ele continuava confuso. Sabia que havia algo mais, porém não sabia o que era.

– Ótimo, ótimo... Desculpe, eu sei que parece estranho, mas... Lisbon me convenceu de que eu deveria vir aqui pra ver se estava bem.

– Lisbon?

– Sim, Teresa Lisbon! – disse ela

– O que você está escondendo de mim?

– E-Eu... – ela soltou o ar que havia prendido – Eu gosto de você Patrick. Teresa me convenceu de vir aqui e dizer isso à você. – Patrick ficou sem fala... Ele gostava de Kim, mas... Não desse jeito – Ok, diga alguma coisa, por favor, para a situação não ficar tão constrangedora...

– Kim, eu... Você é ótima, é bonita e tenho certeza que há vários homens lá fora que dariam o braço direito para estarem com você...

– Mas você não é um deles, certo? – ele forçou um sorriso e olhou para baixo – Ok, eu... Vou indo!

– Kim, me desculpe! Mas...

– Você está apaixonado por Lisbon, eu sei! – Patrick ficou sem fala de novo enquanto assistia a agente ir embora.

Ele voltou para dentro de seu quarto, deitou-se em sua cama, com o objetivo de conseguir dormir um pouco.

No andar de baixo, Lisbon relembrava tudo o que acontecera naqueles últimos dias.

Ela havia terminado com seu namorado. Não era culpa de ninguém, eles simplesmente não tinham futuro juntos. Não combinavam.

Ela também percebera que estava apaixonada por outro homem também. Patrick Jane.

Em todos os dois anos em que ele esteve longe, a esperança de reencontra-lo era apenas como um sonho daqueles que temos durante a noite e que nunca se realizam.

Mas ele se realizou e seu príncipe encantado estava apenas à um andar de distância dela.

Se ao menos ela não tivesse convencido Kim de ir declarar seu amor por ele, talvez ela ainda teria alguma chance. Porém agora estava tudo acabado. Ela e Patrick já deveriam estar aos beijos.

Um sonho tão belo e tão perfeito. Uma jornada tão longa já havia sido percorrida até ali.

"E todos esse anos para, agora, morrer na praia?" pensava ela "Nem pensar!", e em um pulo estava fora de sua cama.

Correu até o banheiro e retocou a maquiagem daquele dia mais cedo, e saiu em direção ao quarto de Patrick.

Parou em frente a porta.

Ela deveria mesmo estar ali? Ou essa era mais uma das traquinagens de seus pensamentos?

Não teve muito tempo para pensar, pois Patrick abrira a porta e, ambos, ficaram paralisados.

– Oi... – disse Teresa

– Oi... Eu estava indo até o seu quarto te ver... – disse Patrick envergonhado

– Eu vim aqui te ver...

– Não queria que você passasse a virada do natal sozinha.

– É... foi por isso que eu vim também. – mentiu ela e um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou no meio deles.

Lisbon retomou os pensamentos que havia tido em seu quarto, e então, sem mais demoras, tomou o primeiro passo, ficando na ponta dos pés, agarrando o rosto de Patrick com suas duas mãos e beijando-o na boca por alguns segundos.

Patrick espantou-se um pouco, afinal, fora uma atitude inesperada. Ele não teve tempo de corresponder ao beijo, pois Lisbon, ao perceber que ele permanecia inerte, o soltou.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, até que Teresa quebrou os silêncio:

– Desculpa, eu ultrapassei os limites, eu n-

Patrick não deixou que ela pronunciasse uma palavra a mais sequer, abraçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a com paixão, que era correspondida na mesma medida por Teresa.

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços, e passava os dedos entre seus cachos loiros, bagunçando-os. E ele a puxava para mais perto, colocando uma mão em sua nuca.

Poderiam ter ficado assim por horas, mas, além da falta de ar, Patrick teve uma ideia e assim que o beijo foi interrompido, ele a puxou pela mão, levando-a até o elevador.

– Para onde estamos indo? – perguntou ela

– Comemorar o natal!

Ao chegarem no andar térreo, ele ainda a puxou pela mão, conferindo em seu relógio as horas e fazendo-a correr um pouco até o lado de fora hotel, onde havia uma árvore enorme e a neve cobria o chão.

Ele olhou mais uma vez para o relógio. Cinco segundos para a meia noite.

– Feliz Natal Teresa! – Três segundos

– Feliz Natal Patrick! – Um segundo

E os dois se beijaram mais uma vez, sem se importarem com mais nada. Apenas com eles, naquele local, naquela hora.

Meia noite.

* * *

**Obrigada por lerem! :D**  
**Não esqueçam de comentar, por favor! **  
**Quero saber o que acharam :3**


End file.
